


Alfred comes to town and fucks your son

by caramelarschhut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, elves i guess, shitty one shot romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelarschhut/pseuds/caramelarschhut
Summary: Alfred usually would always listen with the greatest pleasure if people decided to praise him, but not today. The official kept going on about how his actions had been humble and brave but Alfred didn't hear a single word, he starred at the other side of the long table like he was hypnotised.  He already had hoped that the elves would gift him something but never, oh never he would have imagined to be gifted the sight of such complete and stunning beauty.





	Alfred comes to town and fucks your son

Alfred, nothing more than a poor adventurer, normally would always listen with the greatest pleasure if people decided to praise him, but not today. The official kept going on about how his actions had been humble and brave but Alfred didn't hear a single word, he starred at the other side of the meter long table like he was hypnotised. He already had hoped that the elves would gift him something but never, oh never he would have imagined to be gifted the sight of such complete and stunning beauty.

 

At the other end of the table, the elves' king's only son looked angelical disinterested in what the officials were saying about Alfred oh so heroic actions. Every time he looked up his hair would glim golden in the sun, his eyes would shine in an warm green tone and all the golden jewellery in his ears would sway light to the site with a majestically soft tinkling sound.

 

“-nd that is why we, the elves of Sechnaill want to grant you a wish! You can wish for whatever you want! Wealth, Power, Land? Name your wish and we will grant it!” the official exclaimed.

 

Alfred's stare was still transfixed on the King's son. The whole table only looked at him except of the prince on the other side

 

“Aehmm...” Alfred stuttered while prying away his eyes from the beauty on the other side. “Can I ...think about it for... ahem... a night?”

 

He had never felt like this before never has he been so at loss of words simply because of the looks of a person! He was a witty, charismatic and smart guy!

 

The official looked at him slightly perplexed way, most people knew what they wanted or when they didn't, they were so shocked by being offered money that they simply took it. Never has anyone before asked for time to think. What a wise decision!

 

“...Oh, of course you can! We will give you a bed and everything you need! It would be a honour for us if you would join us for dinner later this evening!” the official rambled. This sentence did more or less end the lunch in honour of their new found hero and the bored prince at the other side of the table stood up as quickly as he could and left the room with his green cloak lightly floating behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

After being brought to his room by a young servant Alfred threw the few belongings he had on the bed and let himself fall into the armchair near the window and put his feet up on the window sill.

It was peaceful in the castle unlike outside in the woods where Alfred usually resides. Alfred had been living as an adventurer all his life, he never had a lot of personal belongings, mostly because he didn't really need them and he also could not really store them anywhere. It was an easy and uncomplicated life though. No job to worry about, no family, no standards made by society, just him and nature. Alfred however did not hate humans or people in general. Whenever he came across someone in need he would at least try to help them, just like in this case. Since most people gave him gifts for his trouble he got used to getting gifts and even expected them to some degree, kind of like a sells sword that you hire without actually doing it but still having to pay for it. In the end Alfred always had to survive as well and the gifts made it a whole lot easier.

 

This gift however was...unusual. He has helped people who had been attacked by bandits before and sure they were thankful but not as thankful as the elves which went as far inviting him to their town and arrange an lunch with the monarchy's most important officials. What ever they were transporting in that carriage, it must have been very crucial.

 

Alfred spend some more time looking outside from his armchair. On the other side of the courtyard was a balcony with beautiful white curtains on each side of  grant balcony doors, which were wide open. In the room was a figure moving in a green dress. The adventurer immediately sprung up from his armchair and half leaned outside the window, hoping to see the son of the king again.

 

The figure emerged from the room and revealed himself to actually be the person Alfred has been longing for. He sat down on a chair on the balcony and placed a small notebook with a quill on the table. Alfred watched in awe as the son sat down finely and so started writing in the notebook eagerly. If he at least could know his name!

 

Alfred looked around the courtyard from his place on the window sill. It was completely empty not a sole soul was down there. After taking one deep breath Alfred just decided to go for it.

“Hey...” Alfred said quiet at first. The prince didn't seem to have heard him.

“Heyy!” he said louder this time. The prince still didn't look up.

Just as Alfred was about to shout one more time, he heard the prince talking “It is alright. I heard you the first time...no need to shout like that.” He still didn't look up from is book.

“Then why didn't you respond the first time?”

 “It is not like I need to...”

 _Well, damn..._ Alfred thought. He had dealt with worse and rude people in his life but non of them had looked so good. He collected all his courage a second time.

 

“So...What is your name?”

“It would be 'What is your name my highness', thank you very much” He still didn't look up.

“You wanna make your majesty out of that?” Alfred said with the best charm he could muster. Which was not really appropriate in any kind of situation but if the Prince didn't want it one way he will just go the other.

Surprisingly the prince didn't have anger vein standing out on his forehead when he looked up but a grin.

“What is your name, human?”

“Alfred. At least now you own my a answer to my question, _your highness_ ” Alfred said the last part as ironical as he could.

“It is Arthur.” Arthur still grinned “If you really want to have a conversation with me why don't you just come down here and sit down with me?”

That was a little bit to fast for Alfred actually but oh well, life is short and passes way to soon might as well fuck the Elven Prince Arthur.

Alfred fixed his facial expression from confusion to a smile and just confidently laughed “Yeah sure...”.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO Y'ALL I NEVER WRITE AND ENGLISH IS LIKE IDK MY THIRD LANGUAGE and even in my first language I suck at writing sooo yk. I am actually supposed to write an essay but I couldn't really do it so I just wrote fanfiction instead. I didn't bother to proof read this because I am craving sausages. I always wanted to try out and upload something. Maybe I will do it again if I have to write an essay haha I am dying this essay is due soon help
> 
> Short update: i proof read this as far as my skills allow me to


End file.
